


advice for the young at heart

by orphan_account



Series: seeds of love [1]
Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can't spend ten years with someone and not leave any impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	advice for the young at heart

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of prequel to 'everybody loves a happy ending'. takes place throughout the 90s and early 00s.

You just can’t spend ten years with someone and not have any impact.

Roland holds on to Tears long after Curt is gone not because he can’t make music on his own, but because Tears means something to him. It feels like home. It feels like he’s able to keep some of that magic that first brought the two of them together.

He can’t pretend like things are the same, but he can make things similar.

It was never about catching lightning in a bottle, anyways.

***

He still sees Curt on the periphery of things. There are times that Roland steps out of himself and forgets that, hey, he and his old mate are kind of a big deal. A huge deal. And the world of showbiz, as vast as it may seem, actually is made up of small interwoven circles. You’re bound to run into the same people now and again. For better or for worse.

He sees Curt at concerts and gatherings and events.

Curt sees him right back. Curt  _sees_ him.

Curt looks right through him, keeps on moving.

***

At some point Roland says, enough is enough, and he hands it in. He’s not destroying the Tears for Fears name, per se, but...retiring it. Stores it on a shelf in the back of his mind, in the back of his heart.

Tears meant everything that they were, and everything that they are, and he can’t go on in good faith under a name meant for more than him.

This is a new chapter in his life, and he will embrace it with open arms.

***

His heart, however, remains rather closed off until Curt returns, years later, changed and yet unchanged, to open it again.


End file.
